


Shy

by Octaven_100



Series: Desperate [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Desperation, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omorashi, Pee shy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octaven_100/pseuds/Octaven_100
Summary: Octavia finds it hard to speak up for her needs.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m still alive. So, I decided I like the angsty hurt comfort thing and if you squint octaven so here is some more of that. Plus, I want to do some school omorahsi because classic, so I hope you enjoy

Octavia Blake couldn’t pee in public.

In fact, she couldn’t pee anywhere that wasn’t her house, when it was empty except for maybe Bellamy or her Mom being there.

No one knows this fact about her apart from Raven, Octavia’s best friend, and that was only because one-time Octavia got super drunk and told her. Then swore Raven to secrecy the next day. 

Octavia had the reputation as a complete badass, someone who wasn’t messed with and this didn’t really fit her image plus she found it super embarrassing. 

Octavia just couldn’t do it. It had never really been a massive problem she was always able to hold it till she made it home.

Until today.

Octavia had woken up late and pulled on the closets set of clean clothes she could find before rushing out the door. Her older brother Bellamy, who was home from college, laughed at her as she fell through the door and spilt the coffee, he had made her all over herself. 

That’s when she should have known it was going to be a shitty day.

Octavia finishes what is left of her coffee in her car and pulls up to her school five minutes before the first bell and runs to her class, just in time.

“You good there Pocahontas?” Raven grins as Octavia falls into her seat next to hers and dropping two text books on the floor.

“Fine” Octavia mutters pulling her equipment out her bag and bending down to pick up her text book.

“Have an accident?” Raven smiles at her.

“What?”

Raven nods her head to the wet stain in Octavia’s black jeans just visible.

“Ha ha ha ... spilt my coffee” Octavia replies flatly.

Double English lasts forever and by the time the bell rings for break Octavia, is aware of something. Her bladder makes its self-known as she bends down to pick up her bag. She didn’t pee this morning and with the addition of the half a coffee is now making it worst.

“Shit” She mutters under her breath.

“What?” Raven asks and Octavia internally groans, Raven’s hearing is incredible.

“Oh... nothing” Octavia says turning up the hall heading towards their bio class.

“Hey Clarke” Raven shouts as they approach the blonde in the hall. 

“Hey” she smiles at them.

The three head into the class. Raven and Clarke catching up after the weekend. Octavia takes a sit on her bench in front of the two girls. She was late to the class on the first day and missed out on sitting with her friends. 

Clarke and Raven continue to talk but Raven keeps looking over to Octavia whose leg keeps tapping the floor. Raven knew something was off with her she hadn’t been speaking to her and now she was acting strange. 

Raven was starting to guess what it was though.

“What’s up with it her?” Clarke asks Raven quietly. 

“I’m not sure” Raven shrugs.

Unaware of the conversation that was going on behind her Octavia wasn’t doing so great. She really needed to go. She couldn’t keep still, and she could feel Raven’s eyes on the back of her head.

The lesson lasted forever to Octavia and when the bell rings no relief comes for her. She knows she won’t be able to go here.

“O, you are coming?” Clarke asks

Octavia snaps out of her day dream, twisting her head to look at Clarke.

“Yes… yeah I am” Octavia says grabbing her stuff taking a deep breath before standing up.

The three of them head in the direction of the canteen but just before they get their Raven grabs Octavia’s arm.

“I need to speak to O for a second we’ll see you in there” Raven smiles at Clarke

“Ok…” Clarke says but she doesn’t look entirely convinced as she turns around to head towards the canteen.

“Raven is everything ok?” 

“Yeah just… come here” Raven says as she drags Octavia’s into an empty classroom.

“Hey what’s up… like are you ok?” Raven asks as she closes the door and Octavia pushes herself up on the teacher’s desk moving her hand closer to her crotch. She needed to go so bad that tears where pooling in her eyes.

“Nothing, I’m fine” Octavia mutters looking everywhere but at Raven.

“You sure?” Raven asks stepping closer to her, Raven was pretty sure she knew what was going on, but she wanted Octavia to tell her, sober.

“I think you know” Octavia says gently 

“Yeah but tell me…” Raven says echoing Octavia’s gentle tone and stepping even closer to Octavia.

“I... I ... I really need too... and I... I can’t” Octavia says a few tears finally falling down her face

“O...” Raven began but she didn’t know what to tell her or how she could make her feel better.

“This is stupid” Octavia sighs wiping her eyes.

“Do you want to try? I’ll come with you” Raven offers gently. 

“I won’t be able too, I’m such an idiot” Octavia mutters and sniffy gently.

“No, you’re not... come on I’ll come with you” Raven says pulling Octavia up from the desk.

“Raven it won’t work” Octavia sighs but Raven is already pulling her out the room.

The hallway is practically empty by now and Raven escorts Octavia to a bathroom around the other side of the school that’s usually empty anyway and luckily when they get there it is, and Raven is relieved for Octavia’s sake.

“Shall I wait outside? I’ll guard the door” Raven smiles at her trying to lighten the mood but the sad look on Octavia’s face makes it disappear.

“Yeah thanks Raven” Octavia says slipping into the bathroom.

When Octavia was left alone, and she rushed to the closest stall. Quickly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down. Once sat on the toilet, Octavia tries for ages, but she just can’t go. What if Raven could hear her out the door? Or someone got in around her? 

 

Octavia tried for a few more minutes before deciding it was useless. She pulled her jeans and underwear back up and leaving the stall. Perching on the sink.

Octavia was fighting tears again now. She couldn’t stop a few tears from spilling over. She was so frustrated with herself.

Raven was growing increasingly worried about Octavia, she had been in there for a while now. 

Deciding she had enough of this waiting Raven went back in to the bathroom.

“Oh O” Raven gasps rushing to hug her

“I’m sorry” She sobs into her shoulder. 

“Don’t be sorry” 

“This is so stupid, I just need ... and I can’t this never usually happens” Octavia continued to sob.

“Octavia just calm down ok... just skip and go home you can pee there” Raven suggests remembering Octavia mentioning something about being able to go at home. 

“I can’t ... Bell is there, and I’ll have to explain and” Octavia cut herself off crying more.

“I’ll come with you and explain Ok? It’s fine” Raven offers 

Octavia was tried and so close to losing it.

“Ok... Ok let’s go”

Raven grabs Octavia’s hand and leads her out of the school. 

“I got the bus this morning, are you ok to drive?” Raven asked 

“Erm Yeah Yeah I can” Octavia says composing herself grabbing her car keys from her bag the heading towards her car.

Octavia lives twenty minutes from school and with the constant words of encouragement from Raven she manages to make it home.

“Please tell me you have your keys?” Raven says as they get out the car

“Yeah I do” Octavia sighs bouncing on the spot outside her door as she unlocks it. 

They both get into the house and Octavia runs upstairs slamming the bathroom door shut. Relieved that Bellamy wasn’t home. Octavia gets into the bathroom and tries again but no, Raven’s still in the house. 

FUCK 

Octavia runs downstairs panicked a few leaks escaping her. 

“Raven... I appreciate everything you’ve done... but I need you to stand outside... I ... I can’t go if you’re in the house” Octavia pleaded tears springing back in her eyes 

“Ok ok ok I’m going” Raven smirks, despite everything just wanting to make this easier for Octavia, turning to leave. But Octavia’s body has had enough at this point, it started to let go. Urine loudly hit the floor and Octavia started crying for the third time today. Raven stayed turned around trying to give Octavia as much privacy as possible. She felt so bad.

The noise stopped and Octavia ran upstairs slamming the bathroom door shut. Raven turned around sighed and headed to the kitchen to find something to mop up the floor with.

Upstairs Octavia flung herself in a hot shower still crying and feeling gross and exhausted after the day’s events. 

She couldn’t believe that had happened in front of Raven.

Feeling a lot calmer after her shower Octavia puts on new clothes and heads downstairs to find her mess cleaned up a Raven on the couch. 

“Hey you feel better?” Raven asks gently.

“Yeah ... thanks for the floor I guess you didn’t have too, and you didn’t have to stay or be as kind” Octavia smiles sadly siting down next to Raven on the couch who engulfs her in a hug.

“No problem ... look when you told me this ages ago, I thought this was ... I didn’t know it wasn’t that bad, but it is ... and I want to help in any way I can O” Raven smiles kissing the top of her head 

“Thanks that means a lot” Octavia whispers feeling less alone.

Octavia and Raven stay cuddled on the couch for the rest of the day. Octavia feeling a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that I really liked this one, might extend this a do some with Raven helping Octavia get over this. Let me know if that’s what you’d like to see. Also, I’m really like soft and vulnerable Octavia so most of these will be around that so ... yeah. 
> 
> Also let me know if there are any scenarios you want to see.


End file.
